Thank You For Being Born(SuLay)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: <html><head></head>Lay yang ber ulang tahun, Suho yang menjadi gugup dan member Exo yang menjadi sibuk. Bagaimana Lay menghadapi semua tingkah polah dongsaeng dan Hyung, serta kekasih tercintanya? SuLay special for Yixing mommy b'day .</html>


Thank You For Being Born

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran absurd Maple yang tercipta gara gara lupa Mommy Lay ultah#Sungkem

Gaje,ooc, Typo, Yaoi, absurd, Gak suka jangan baca.

Yang main Fanfic ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua dan saudara, fans dan semua yang merasa memilikinya.

Summary : Lay yang ber ulang tahun, Suho yang menjadi gugup dan member Exo yang menjadi sibuk.

Bagaimana Lay menghadapi semua tingkah polah dongsaeng dan Hyung, serta kekasih tercintanya? **SuLay special for Yixing mommy b'day **** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy readinggggggggg!**

Lay memberengut kesal, bukan karena unicorn yang ternyata masih misteri, atau ia yang kerap di panggil 'Pelupa' oleh member lain.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Ia hanya kesal pada Suho, ya Suho. Siapa lagi jika bukan Leader Exo K, seme nya yang lebih pendek-uhukk namun sangat tampan itu?.

Suho seperti tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu hingga melupakanya dan hari jadi nya ini.

Mengingat nya saja sudah ingin membuatnya menghancurkan wajah tampan sang Guardian, namun ia tak mau ambil resiko jika fans nya murka dan akan menghancurkanya, membayangkan nya saja membuatnya merinding.

Andai ada Luhan disini, ia tak akan sesepi ini sekarang.

Sayang Luhan masih harus ber istirahat di Beijing, kota kelahiran nya karena kondisi tubuh nya yang kurang fit.

Ia mencebikan bibir nya, bahkan saat Chen ulang tahun dulu Suho mengucapkan nya tepat sekali.

Ini bahkan sudah tanggal 7 oktober pukul 09.00.

Tak biasanya Suho tak romantis, atau jangan-jangan ia ..?

Ah, Lay tak mau membayangkanya.

Ia mau ngambek pada Suho dulu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At other place!

Saat ini Suho tengah belajar menjadi 'calon suami romantis' bersama sunbae nya, Yunho Tvxq.

Ia gugup karena pandangan Yunho terus menatap tajam padanya, ia akui ia melakukan banyak kesalahan saat berlatih tadi.

"Aisshh, Suho ah, bukan seperti itu. kau harus tegas, penuh wibawa dan romantis. Jika kau begitu terus kujamin Lay akan langsung menolakmu!"

Suho mencebikan bibir nya, 'imut sih. Tapi tetap imut Boojae ku- Yunho

"Lagipula tanpa aku romantis pun Yixing akan menerimaku Hyung!"

"Argghhtt, terserah saja. Aku menyerah. !"

Suho semakin memberengut, ia memandang melas pada Yunho.

"Aniya, kau berlatih pada Siwon saja sana. Kuantarkan sekarang ke dorm Suju, kebetulan mereka ada di dorm!"

Suho hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side!

Saat ini semua member Exo kecuali Suho, Lay ,Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Kris tengah heboh menghias suatu tempat di tengah taman, mereka membuat ini untuk siapa lagi jika bukan 'healer' mereka di Exo.

Kyungsoo tidak ikut karena ia di tugasi untuk menemani Yixing di dorm, agar ia tak kesepian tentu saja.

"Yeoolll~~~ aku tak sampai untuk menaruh balon itu di atas, lakukanlah!"  
>baekhyun berteriak nyaring pada Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa menaruh balon di atas karena tubuh nya yang euhmm, mungil.<p>

Chanyeol lalu mengambil balon itu ,lalu meletakan nya di tempat seharusnya.

Mereka tersenyum puas saat hasil yang mereka lakukan sangatlah indah.

Mereka menyewa taman itu satu hari, tentu saja dengan ATM suho yang di ambil Sehun dari dompet leader nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Suho place!  
>suho tersenyum puas saat Siwon berhasil mengajarinya, atau karena otak nya yang tiba-tiba mejadi loading lebih cepat karena ia di ajari oleh sang 'Appa' ? entahlah ?.<p>

"Kau sudah baik latihan nya Suho ah, hanya saja lebih seriuskan tatapanmu. Arraseo?"

"Ne siwon hyung, kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Cheonmaneyo, ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Yixing itu!"

Suho mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk undur diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At dorm!

"gege, aku di beritahu Kai jika kita harus ke taman dekat dorm, pakailah pakaian ini!"

Lay menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan polos nya, ia memandangi Tuxedo putih itu dengan sedikit bingung.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah bertanya 'Ini Apa?'

Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya.

"Itu Tuxedo hyung, aku hanya di minta untuk memastikan kau memakainya!"

"oh, Gomawo Kyungsoo ya! Hyung pakai dulu!"

Setelah itu ia berlari memasuki kamar nya untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah memastikan Lay sudah masuk kamar, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kai ah, rencana satu siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup mata Lay saat mereka memasuki taman, Lay tentu saja curiga. Jika hanya merayakan ulang tahun mengapa harus di tutupi segala?.

Taman itu di buat dengan sangat indah, tempat Lay dan Kyungsoo berjalan kini adalah karpet merah yang memanggg sengaja di pasang. Tepat di depan mereka ada panggung kecil, lalu samping nya meja makan .

Member Exo lainya, kecuali SiLaySoo tentunya, mereka berjajar di samping kanan kiri. Seperti prajurit kerajaan.

Saat Penutup mata Lay di buka, ia terpana dengan apa yang di lihatnya, juga Suho yang duduk di panggung sambil memegang gitar.

"Ekhem, Yixing ah. Izinkan aku membawakan satu lagu untukmu!"

'

'

_**Kamu mungkin membenciku sepanjang hari ternyata kamu masih belum mengenal diriku, bodoh.**_

Saat itu Lay memang sangat membenci Suho, karena namja itu selalu mengganggu apapun yang di lakukan nya.

Ia menggoda Lay dan melakukan hal di luar akal lainya, Lay belum menngenal Suho seluruhnya.

_**Ulang tahunmu hanya datang sekali setahun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nya?**_

Suho memang berpura-pura tidak mengingat hari kelahiran Lay, namun ia berpura-pura, ia tak akan melakukan nya.

_**Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyampaikan hatiku sepanjang waktu ini, aku terlalu malu untuk megatakan 'AKU Cinta Padamu' Maukah kau menutup matamu?**_

Lay menggeleng, tidak. Ia tidak mau menutup matanya, ia ingin melihat kekasihnya itu terus bernyanyi.

_**Selamat ulang tahun cintaku, meskipun telah sepuluh tahun kemudian, hanya ada satu hari yang terlewati .**_

_**Aku tidak akan berubah, membuatmu bahagia setiap hari. Aku berjanji**_

.

Lay meneteskan air mata bahagia nya, dan Suho tak pernah berbohong atas segala ucapan nya, ia akan berusaha menepati.

_**Terima kasih banyak Cintaku, karena lahir pada hari ini. Karena telah datang padaiku, bertemu denganmu adalah keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku.**_

Suho tak bohong, bertemu dengan Lay adalah keberuntungan besar, bagaimana mata polo s itu menatapnya, suara lucu saat merajuk, polah nya yang membuat semua nya gemas. Semua, Suho suka semuanya dari Lay.

Chanyeol membawa kue besar, ia meletakan itu di meja makan di tempat itu.

_**Sekarang hembus lilin nya, cinta ku.**_

_**Hal yang hany bisa aku lakukan adalah semakin lebih mencintaimu**_

_**Namun terkadang aku menyakitimu, tetapi ketahuilah satu hal, kamu sekarang seperti biasanya, aku mencintaimu. Kau segalanya untukku.**_

Suho bahkan lupa berapa kali ia menyakiti namja ber dimple itu, dari moment nya bersama Kyungsoo sampai dengan yeoja lain, namun Lay hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan tak apa.

_**Rasanya seperti mimpi, seseorang seperti malaikat tersenyum dan menatapku seperti ini. Meskipun aku tak pernah berhenti meneriakan 'Aku Cinta Padamu' tetappi itu belum cukup.**_

_**Kesepian dan hari-hari yang berat , jika kita bersama tidak akan menakutkan.**_

_**Aku akan memberimu yang melimpah, akua akan memberikan segalanya .**_

_**Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih cinta ku.**_

_**Karena telah lahir, karena telah berada di sisiku .**_

_**Aku lahir kembali karena aku bertemu denganmu.**_

_**Sekarang, Maukah kamu memakai cincin ini My Love?**_

Suho merasa siapapun yang memberiakn nya julukan Guardian Angel dari Exo sangatlah saah. Seharusnya Lay lah yang pantas mendapatkan julukan angel itu.

Ia tak pernah marah sesering apapun ia di goda dan di hina, ia hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum. Lay juga namja yang sopan, sangat sopan malah.

Suho tak yakin bisa bertahan di Exo jika tak ada Lay.

Ia merasa mampu menghadapi cobaan berada di dunia hiburan yang kejam, itu semua tak lepas dari peran Lay juga.

Melihat wajahnya bagaikan melihat vitamin penyemangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

Suho berjaan menuruni panggung kecil itu, ia lalu menghampiri Lay yang saat ini tengah menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya, ia senang, terharu dan.. entahlah, semua perasaan nya bercampur aduk.

Suho berlutut di hadapan Lay, ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari berlian yang indah.

Ia membuka kotak itu lalu menyodorkan pada Lay.

"Yixing ah, aku tau aku bukan namja yang sempurna untukmu, aku hanyalah kim Joonmyeon yang serba kekurangan. Tapi maukah kau melengkapi kehidupan ku yang kurang ini, melengkapi kepingan puzzle hidupku yang hilang? Aku ingin mengikatmu menjadi milikku Yixing ah, maukah kau terikat dengan Kim Joonmyeon yang bodoh ini?"

Semua menatap penuh harap pada Lay.

"Hiks.. pabbo, tentu aku mau. Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu bodoh!"

Setelah itu Suho alngsung memeluk tubuh Lay erat, ia lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Yixing, ia kecup jari Yixing sebentar.

"Saranghae Yixing!"

"Nado saranghae hyung!"

Setelah itu hanya suara sorakan yang terdengar dari bocah-boch Exo lain nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENDDDDDD!

Yeayyyyyyyyy saengil Chukkae hamnida Yixing momy, moga kadar lupa nya berkurang, amkin imut, makin polos, makin sexy, makin manis, makin di cinta Suho daddy, dan aki semuanya yang baik-baik.

Adakah yang berkenan untuk review?

22:13 wib

07/10/14


End file.
